


Time Before Time

by imaginary_conversations



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Mystery, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:40:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23437834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginary_conversations/pseuds/imaginary_conversations
Summary: There had to be a reason!  Why did Maria have the necklace?  Where did Mimi go when she disappeared?Will be a slow burn to get to the answers and endgame is Malex just FYI.This is the present, past, and future of Roswell and the families who live there.Trying to get this out before episode 4 starts to deviate or change my ideas.
Relationships: Alex Manes/Other(s), Maria DeLuca/Michael Guerin, Michael Guerin/Alex Manes
Kudos: 16





	1. Questions

“You've got to stop this, Michael!" Maria demanded as she poured a shot of whiskey for a longtime customer at the bar, and one for herself. She slid the shot over to Joe, and downed the shot for herself as they shared a smile. Joe then moved away from the bar. For a Tuesday afternoon, there were only a handful of people at the Pony. Luckily, most of them seemed to be distracted with the pool table. 

"What, DeLuca? What is it that I have to stop?" Michael questioned, sitting on the edge of the stool, foot tapping away at the footrest. He already knew what she was going to say though.

"You can't keep pushing me away and then coming back here expecting me to welcome you back to my bed. You were such a dick this morning. All I wanted to know was if you had found any more information about your mom. You didn't have to walk away," Maria continued to work, cleaning the top of the bar, wiping away the beer spills and the crumbs. "You could have just said 'Maria, I will tell you when I know more' or," lowering her voice she added, "'DeLuca, finding this information from 50 years ago is taking some time.' " The cleaning of the bar was becoming more and more aggressive with each statement. Michael knew she was pissed, probably even hurt. The hurt was worse. 

"DeLuca, maybe if you stopped for a second and looked at me, you would see how sorry I am. We just found some information last night, not a lot and I was processing it. I was going to talk to you about it tonight." Michael was glad to see that she had stopped swiping the bar and was looking at him. Still not happy, but at least she wasn't going to kill him with a death glare.

"Who is 'we?' Maria asked.

"Alex, Cam, and I." Micheal lowered his head, moving the cowboy hat that was sitting on his left knee to the right. He hated bringing up Alex. Maria and Alex still hadn't been able to clear the air completely, even after three months of them seeing each other. He knew how much it hurt both of them. It was getting better each time they saw each other. But considering that was only a handful of times, it wasn’t much.

"Oh, I didn't realize that Cam and Alex were working with you on finding information about your mom." Maria started scrubbing the bar again. Apparently, she wasn't satisfied with that answer.

"Yeah," Michael said, as he grabbed his now warm beer up to take a sip. "Alex and Cam are working more together, I just get the information after the fact. Since Alex has access to the military records and "tests" that were done, and now that Cam is back with the Sheriff's office, she can access the computers and databases to see about the locals." Micheal got up from the stool, placed his hat on the bar, and moved closer to Maria, who had moved further down the bar with each word Michael had said. "DeLuca, this is about my mom. You know how worried you were about your mom and she was gone for a month, I have NEVER had a conversation with my mom. I got a glass wall, with a flash of a feeling. You know I have to find more information."

"Don't give me that!" Maria growled out. "Don't, play your mom card now. You know that is what I was asking you about this morning, and you just walked away. I know you have a picture of your mom, Guerin. But you still haven’t shown it to me. That is all I would want at this point. We have been together for three months!”

“Have I met your mom yet?” Michael questioned her back. He knew it was a touchy subject for both of them. Mimi wasn’t doing any better. She was still at Sunset Mesa still getting the help that she needed, but she still didn’t recall what she had been doing for the whole month she’d been missing. Now it’s two months later and there were more questions than answers. Maria was getting more and more frustrated about her mom which made her question things about his mom. 

“That has nothing to do with you Guerin,” she answered back. “She gets confused when Liz stops by, still calls her Rosa. I don’t want to add to her memory somebody that she’s never met and confuse her even more.”

“Sounds like a convenient excuse to me,” Micheal quietly answered back. He knew her mom got confused. He knew that she could barely remember Liz and Alex. But it still hurt for her not to want to introduce her - what would you call him - boyfriend. After three months, he is her boyfriend, he thinks. 

“How about this?” DeLuca leaned closer to Michael across the bar, “You show me a picture of your mom, and we can go to Sunset Mesa and you can meet my mom?”

Slowly a corner of Michael’s mouth curved up. Yeah, he could do that. “DeLuca, you got yourself a deal!” And he reached out and cupped the back of her neck to pull her in for a quick kiss. “Does this mean, I can go upstairs?” He grinned at her. 

“No this means you go to your trailer, get the picture, and then you can come back!” She moves back across the bar, grabs his hat and puts it on his head. “Now leave my bar. It is going to pick up soon and I don’t want you drinking all my beer!” Maria grinned at him. 

Michael adjusted his hat, finished his beer, and left The Wild Pony heading for his trailer.


	2. Pictures Worth A Thousand Heartbreaks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Little more plot.

Michael moved quickly to his truck. But his pocket buzzed with a text message.

To Micheal and Alex from Cam: Guys! You need to get back to the bunker. I found something in the sherriff's office. Don't want to discuss on phone. Meet me there in 30 minutes.

Michael growled, he knew Maria was going to be pissed, but this sounded important. Plus she was working tonight anyways and wouldn't be able to talk to him until later tonight. He could go and meet Cam and Alex and still pick up the picture before he headed back to the Pony. 

To Alex and Cam from Michael: I'll be there.

Michael moved to his truck and sped down the dusty road. Excited to hear what Cam had found, and maybe a little excited to see Alex as well, even though he just saw him yesterday. 

30 minutes later, Michael was sitting at Alex's command center, staring at the screens. He didn't understand a word of what was going on. It seemed like letters and numbers were flashing up and down the monitors. They must be doing something or else Alex wouldn't have been able to find the images of the soldiers his mother had shot trying to protect herself, Michael, Max, and Isabel, and the other alien. He shook his head in the memory of the pictures. Three men. His mother had shot down three men to protect herself and her family. Not the best way to greet the humans on planet Earth, but self-defence it was. They were going to kill her and the others. He sat there contemplating how scared and worried she must have been. Just landed - no, not landed crashing - to a planet - and immediatley having humans coming at you with weapons trying to hurt you. He was still curious about the report that Alex showed him two months ago, right after Mimi had been found. Who was the alien that had fire shooting from his palm? What made him start it? How did he know it was a gun and could hurt the aliens? So many questioned unasnwered.

"Better be careful not to touch anything. If Alex sees you sitting in that chair he will let La Llorona get you!" Cam yelled at him as she walked into the bunker and put a file on the table.

Michael snickered at the idea. La Llorona was a woman who was unloved by her husband. He knew what it was like to be unloved - unloved by his foster parents - every single one of them, unloved by the people of this town who saw him as a criminal, and unloved by Alex (though he says he did). Some days he thinks La Llorona and he might have a great conversation about what that was like - not the drowning people part - just how to deal with unhappiness and feeling unloved.

"I would never touch Alex's baby. Plus this thing is working just fine without any of my help," Michael told Cam, quielty he added, "He never really needs my help though." A little louder, "So what did you find, Cam?" he questioned.

"Let's wait until Alex gets here," Cam explained. "I would rather tell you both at the same time." She pulled out a bag filled with a Crash Down Burger, a side of Scully's Sweet Potato Fries, and a Shatner Shake. "Sorry didn't have time for lunch today." She sat down at the table and began to eat. Michael looked on with longing, he hadn't had lunch today either. He was actually hoping that Maria might offer him something at the Pony earlier, but that hadn't happened. Cam must have seen the look of longing in his eyes, as she reached out to him with the fries. "Help yourself, Michael." Michael moved from the command center to the table, grabbing the sleeve. He was only going to have a few, the next thing he knew the whole sleeve of fries was gone and Cam had only had a few. Where was Alex? It was already close to 3. He was never late.

"What is taking Alex so long?" Michael questioned Cam, as he pulled out his cell phone. Sure the bunker didn't have great cell reception, but maybe Alex had sent a text to the group saying he was going to be late.

"Sorry, he sent me a text and said he and Forrest were working on something," Cam said as she wiped her mouth with the napkin.

"Who's Forrest?" Michael joked. Man did he NOT like that guy now “Wait - he sent you a text and not the group?"

"Don't get me in your dating drama," Cam slurped at the shake. "All I know is I sent the text to you both, and he responded back to me saying that he needed an extra 15 minutes. That is part of the reason why I got the food. I mean I would have eaten in front of you anyways, but I knew that I had time. He should be here soon."

"You would be right," Alex called out as the door to the bunker closed. Alex came walking into the bunker wearing a tight pair of dark blue jeans, a white undershirt, with a plaid shirt over top. He was looking more and more like the Alex of 10 years ago - relaxed - and getting more comfortable in his own skin. Damn, he looked good. Damn, he shouldn't be looking.

"Of course I'm right," Michael smiled back. "Always am, bro."

They had gotten into the habit of one of them using the phrase "bro." It had become a thing between them, who could interject it into the conversation without it being too off topic. So far, no one in the Pod Squad or the Scooby group had said anything, but Michael or Alex always smiled when the other got it in first.

Alex tipped his head, acknowledging the quickness that Guerin had brought it into their converstation. "Pretty sure you weren't the one talking when I walked in, Guerin," Alex looked at Cam. "Looks like lunch. Should've picked up something for myself. We were so involved in looking at the diary, totally forgot to get lunch."

"What about your meds?" Micheal questioned, slight worry in his voice. Alex joined Michael and Cam at the table, sitting closer to Cam then him.

"Forrest had a power bar that he shared with me so I could take my meds. Didn't find anything in my grandfather's diary. Still not sure how it ended up in the Roswell library in the first place. You would think that my father would have kept that in family archieves." Alex drummed his fingers on the table, a nervous habit Michael noticed. He had been noticing more and more things about him the longer they have worked together.

"Anyways," Alex directed at Cam, "what did you find?"

Cam grabbed the file that was still sitting in the middle of the table, moving it around in her hands.

"I'm not entirely sure. I was looking in the file room, I have been in that room hundreds of times but there was this box that was hiding in the back corner. It was covered in dust and spider webs, must have been sitting there for couple of decades at least. Anyways, it had this symbol in the corner of it. Not sure I would have even seen it if I hadn't been looking." Cam continued, "That tattoo that Max has on his shoulder - that was the symbol. Anyways, I opened the box, and there was only one file in the box. This file. I have to return this soon, but I wanted you both to look at it."

Michael and Alex leaned over the file as Cam opened it on the table.


	3. Wishing Well

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some feelings come out -- but of course not out loud.
> 
> Also forward plot forward ..

"Why does that flower look familiar?" Michael questioned as he looked at the photograph. He couldn't focus on the image of the woman. She - he guessed it was a she - had burns over her face and down her body. The only thing that could be identified was a flower in her hand. 

"You recognize the flower?" Alex, who was also looking at the photograph raised his head and asked, incredulously. "How do you know flowers?"

"You don't know everything about me, Private," Michael looked at Alex and winked. "I have hidden depths." 

Alex shook his head at Micheal. Sometimes he could be ... 'Don't go there.' Alex chastised himself, 'Forrest! Forrest is waiting at home for you with Buffy. Stop thinking how cute Guerin is.' "So have you thought of where you know the flower?" Alex asked aloud.

Cam mumbled to herself, "It just looks like a flower to me." 

"Yeah, it looks like a flower. But see the way it has three petals and the way they curve. Also -- is there a way we can make this photograph in color? I feel like the flower would be purple, but actually knowing what color it is might help."

Alex thought about it, he might be able to do that with his computers, but he had a feeling that Forrest might have a better contact. Maybe even Forrest himself could do it. "I can talk to Forrest. See if he knows anything about changing black and white photos to color. I feel like he has shown me some books that have had pictures of history that have been changed to color. You know there is a color photo of what Abraham Lincoln looked like? It was so interesting to see. I think the pictures of the bombings in England are really fascinating, we have looked at..."

Alex was about to continue on, when he noticed that both Cam and Alex were staring at him like he had two heads.

"We, Forrest and I, like to talk about history. What is wrong with that?" Alex blushed and looked down at the photograph. "The real problem is how to get him this photograph and not have him wonder what we are doing with a picture of a dead body."

"That and the fact that I have to return the photo back to the Police Station tonight," Cam threw out. 

"So what if we made a color photo of the black and white photograph? Michael asked. "We could leave the copy with Cam to take back, and get Forrest to look at the real picture." 

"Let me call Forrest to see if he can even do it, let alone how long it would take?" Alex said as he pulled out his phone.

"Hey, it's me," Alex smiled casually into the phone. Michael had to turn away. It seemed weird to watch Alex have a phone conversation with Forrest. Sure Forrest might have the ability to do this, but did he trust him. Alex sure seemed to, which nagged at him. Forrest seemed like an okay guy from the few times he had seen Alex and Forrest hanging out at the Pony. It didn't happen much, the four of them in the same room - Maria, Alex, Forrest and himself. They never sat together, they never had a drink together. They just happened to be at the same place at the same time. Alex and Maria still didn't seem like they had recovered their friendship completely, but they at least would chat while Alex order a beer at the bar. Forrest never bothered to try talking to Michael whenever he ordered a beer at the bar, but he did talk with Maria. Just small talk, how was she doing, customers treating her okay, any good stories she could share about her customers. Sure Forrest was cute, he seemed smart. Hell, he enjoyed chatting with him a few months ago when they were at the library together - Forrest looking up information about Nazi's in America, and he looked for information on his mom. But that was before. Before Forrest and Alex got together. Before he started making Alex smile. Before Alex started to relax and become a version of his past self. Before, he started to forget about them. His breathing started to get heavy.

That thought caused Michael to shake his head. There was no them. There wouldn't be a "them," at least not in that context. They were friends. They were coworkers. They were conspirators. They were ... Michael lowered his head, lost in his own wanderings.

"Forrest says he can do it," Alex cut into his thought. "Apparently all you have to do is have a special version of Adobe Photoshop, and of course he does, because he really enjoys making different art work. Says it should take him about an hour," Alex grinned. "He loves that kind of stuff. Anyways, he said we could do it night."

Michael's head snapped up at the last sentence Alex said. Cam walked over to Michael and placed a hand on Michael's shoulder. "Sounds great, Alex. Why don't you go and take the photograph to your house and make a copy? I thought I saw a printer at your place. That is the one thing that is missing from this place," She smiled at Michael. "I will join you there in a few minutes. Need to talk to Guerin about something real quick."

Alex nodded as he started to walk out with the folder with the photograph in it. "How are you going to show him a dead body and not have him wonder about what is going on?" Michael questioned aloud. Relaxing under the feel of Cam's hand, his breath slowing down. 

"Going to do the ridiculous thing of covering the image and leaving just the flower so he can change only it into color. I will just tell him that it is a government problem I am trying to solve and he can't see what is under the cover, " Alex used his crutch to move around the chairs and desks, and walked out of the bunker.

Cam removed her hand from Michael's shoulder, "So, you doing better?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," Michael grunted. "There was nothing wrong with me."

"Sure there wasn't," Cam smiled at Michael. "Now do you want to tell me why you were breathing harder, and your pupils were getting larger?" 

Michael looked at her questioningly.

"I'm a cop, Guerin. I can see things. You were getting agitated while Alex was on the phone. I saw your head snap up. You want to talk about it?" Cam tilted her head as she sat back down at the table.

Michael nodded his head, and then started shaking it no, "Yeah, no. Nothing to talk about. Just thinking about the flower and what it could mean."

"Sure it was," Cam placed her hands on the table to push herself to a standing position. "Look if you won't talk to me, talk to Max. You are hiding." She flashed a small grin at him and started to walk out. "You coming?" 

"Naw, I am going to head back to my place. I have something I need to pick up." Michael thought about Maria - easy, simple, uncomplicated relationship Maria. 

"Sure. I will send you a text when we figure something out. If you remember about the flower, let us know," Cam walked out the door. 

Michael moved to the bunker door, but glanced back at Alex's command center, he shook the wish away as he walked out the door.


	4. Always Got By on My Own

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little domestic scene with Alex and Forrest. (sorry) with another person on the mind at points.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I was doing well with keeping on cannon, but now that Cam isn't "in" Roswell we are off the beaten path. Oh well, still have a story to tell. Cam will come back right?

Alex walked in to his home. He loved it. Love the way he decorated it. He loved the furniture. He loved being able to sit outside and play the guitar. Buffy would also join him out there, playing in the grass, while he worked on a chord or a melody. He was finally in a place that he was his and it felt like a home. He had never had one of those. The Army didn't really let him and he definitely didn't have one growing up. This was his. 

As Alex walked in, placing his keys onto the curio cabinet, he called out for Buffy. She didn’t come. "Traitor," he smiled. He knew exactly where she was.

Alex walked into his living room to find Forrest sitting on his couch with Buffy laying on his lap. She was just a little too big to be laying in his lap, but she didn’t care. She was getting her ears rubbed. Forrest seem to be watching Buffy the Vampire Slayer. It was the musical episode, cheesy but one of his favorites. 

“I think Anya and Xander’s song is my favorite,” Forrest says as Alex walked into the living room. He continued to rub Buffy's ears.

Alex moved closer to the couch, folder in hand, to stand behind Forrest and Buffy. “I was always a fan of Spike’s song to Buffy,” Alex laughed as he bent down and rubbed Buffy’s ears. And kissed Forrest on the head. He then leaned his hip against the couch. His leg was getting tired.

Forrest was glad Alex was behind him when he said this because his face fell. ‘Of course you do,” he thought to himself. “So what is this photo you need me to change to color?” Forrest called out. He was enjoying the moment, comfortable and welcome in Alex’s house. With Alex’s dog. With Alex. He tilted his head up to look at Alex. Alex grinned down at him and held up a folder.

“Just give me five minutes,” Alex said as he walked toward his office. Forrest continued petting Buffy's ears. She really did love that. A few minutes later, Forrest walked into Alex's office, with Buffy trailing behind him. 

"You know, I should be jealous that she likes you more than me," Alex snickered as he saw them both walk in, "but I know as soon as you leave I am back to number one. She's so fickle. Good thing she is so cute." Alex continued, working quickly before Forrest could see him covering up the last remaining part of the burnt clothing. It was a pretty unprofessional cover up with tape and a piece of black construction paper with a hole leaving just the hand holding the flower shown, but it was the best he could do in the limited time they had. Luckily, or unluckily for whomever was holding the flower, the hand didn't have any signs of the horrific death the rest of the body had to endure. So all Forrest was going to see was an open hand with a flower laying in the palm. 

"Hey," he said as he turned around. "I really appreciate you helping me out on this. Just want to give you a heads up. This has to do with something I am not allowed to talk about, confidential government work. So I had to cover up part of the picture. If you could just colorize the part that you could see that would be great." He grinned up at Forrest who had moved closer to Alex's work table. 

"Well, its a good thing that your so cute, that I don't need to see the rest of the picture," Forrest winked at Alex. Unfortunately the wink took him back about hour in time to another person winking at him. 'Damn it, Guerin.' He pushed himself up out of his chair with the crutch and moved closer to Forrest. Leaning on the crutch with one hand, he moved his other to wrap around Forrest's waist. 

"So I'm only cute, huh?" Alex questioned to his boyfriend, placing a kiss quickly on his lips. He pulled Forrest a little closer. 'Enjoy this. He is nice, he is cute, and he likes you.' Alex told himself. 'He is THERE when I need him and sees me.' Alex was leaning forward again, wanting to kiss Guerin out of his head. But there was a knock as the door.

"Ugg," Alex moans out.

Forrest grins at him, "Expecting someone?"

Alex nods, leaning his forehead down onto Forrest. It feels calming, it feels nice. But, it doesn't feel cosmic. "Yeah, Cam." He moves out of the embrace to get the folder off his desk. "She needs to pick up this folder. Would you mind getting the door? I need to sit for a few minutes."

Forrest moved to the door, while Alex moved to the couch. This time Buffy followed Alex. It was time for dad to give ear rubs. Alex grinned at her when she laid with her paws in his lap, the tell-tale sign that she needed attention, and needed it now. "Who's a good girl?" 

"Well, me!" Cam yelled out, as she walked into his living room. Alex leaned back and smiled at his friend. And it was true, he and Cam had become friends. He trusted her, he relied on her, and he shared moments of his life with her that he couldn't with Liz or Maria anymore. They wouldn't understand, sometimes he felt like they didn't want to understand, but maybe that was just his own thoughts and not really true. 

Alex continued to sit, while Cam joined him in the living room. She sat in a leather accent chair. Forrest sat down next to Alex and the folder, or on the other side of Alex since Buffy took up the other side, and placed his hand on Alex's thigh. He stroked his thumb up and down on Alex's thigh. It was comforting, but also a promise of something later. Alex smiled slyly at Forrest and shook his head.

Cam glanced at the two men on the couch. They looked good together. Forrest looked happy. Alex looked happy. But the spark that she always felt whenever she was in the room with Guerin and Alex, wasn't there. She wished it were for Alex's sake, let alone for Forrest's sake. Forrest didn't know it, but this relationship was not going to last much longer. 

"So," Cam announced as she cleared her throat, "do you have that folder for me?"

Forrest grabbed the folder that was sitting besides them both, "I've got it, babe." Forrest handed it to Cam who smiled. 

"Thanks, Forrest," Cam said as she took the folder. "How are you feeling, Alex? You're looking a little worn out."

"Yeah, long day. Lots of research with Forrest earlier today, and now we have some more to do later. Think we should grab some food at the Crashdown and then head over to your place, Forrest. Wanna join us?" Alex questioned to Cam.

Cam stood up, "Nope, have to head back to the station." Cam referenced the folder. Forrest may not know that he had something that was from 1948 in his hands, but Cam had to return that file back tonight, just in case. Not that she thought someone was going to go looking for it, but with Jesse Manes still out there, she wasn't going to take any chances. The file had already been out of the station for 3 hours. Time to get it back there. "Plus, I am meeting up with Tyler later tonight."

Alex's eyebrow shot up at that, "Oh, so that is still going on? You haven't mentioned him in a little while." He smiled at Cam. Tyler was a coworker from the station. Cam couldn't help herself, she did love man in uniform, especially a sheriff uniform. 

"Yeah, yeah," she smiled and got up from the seat. She walked to the door to let herself out. "Alex, text later tonight with the photo. Just send a pic of what it looks like to us." And with that she walked out of Alex's house.

Alex closed his eyes, he knew what was coming next. "Who's us?" Alex breathed out with Forrest's question. Alex turned toward Forrest on the couch.

Alex had to think quickly - should he tell the truth, tell him that it would be sent to Cam and Micheal, no that would be a bad idea. Forrest would start questioning why Guerin got to have access to military records but he couldn't. "That would be Cam and the Sheriff Valenti. Remember I said this is a government photograph. But I can't share more information with you. Sorry." He reached out to push the light blue black hair out of Forrest's face.

Forrest smiled at Alex, he loved when Alex would do that. A light touch. No permission, no question that he could. That wasn't always the case in the beginning. When they first got together Alex seemed so reserved. He would pull back his hand when he would attempt affection and Forrest would grab it back and smile for him to continue. Forrest was now rewarded for that. Alex was becoming more affectionate with him. Now he just had to get Alex to be able to do it out in public. Not much, just a hand on his leg or holding his hand at the table was all he wanted. Of course it would be better if that could be done in front of Michael Guerin, but beggers can't be choosers. Right now, though Alex needed his help. That was always nice. Something only he could do to help, for one of the most intelligent people he knew.

"Alright, Captain, let's get some grub. I need a Men In Black Bean Burger," Forrest started to rise from the couch, causing Buffy to move to the floor. He reached out for Alex's hand, but stoped. He instead grabbed the crutch that was resting on the ground. He was rewarded for his thoughtfulness with a devilish smile from Alex. 

"Such a gentleman," Alex steadied himself and surged forward with a kiss. Forrest wasn't sure where the kiss came from, but he wasn't going to say no to Alex. Alex released his mouth from Forrest's and whispered in his ear, "But I'm not right now. Head for the bedroom," he commanded Forrest. Forrest was not saying no to that and quickly started moving that direction. Forrest hunger moved from food to something more enjoyable.

Alex knew they should be heading to get food and then to Forrest's to work on the picture, but he saw Forrest thinking about what was best for Alex just then. Forrest wanted to help him up and was going to offer his hand, but then knew that his crutch would be better. He was so thoughtful and kind, Alex couldn't help himself. Now it was time for him to show Forrest how 'thoughtful' and 'kind' he could be - in the bedroom. Guerin could wait.


End file.
